The present invention relates to an apparatus and method for polishing cavities in mechanical components.
As is known, maintenance or servicing operations are conventionally required to provide a proper performance of mechanical components or elements in mechanical machines in general and for meeting tolerance and standard quality requirements as imposed by enforcing rules.
A drawback related to the above maintenance or servicing operations performed by prior polishing or buffing systems, is that an accurate polishing or buffing operation frequently requires the use of aggressive and abrading agents, such as, for example, in manual or automatic polishing processes using grinding or polishing machines and abrading cloth arrangements.
The above mentioned operations, while providing an accurate and quick polishing, contribute to reducing the precision of joining or coupling arrangements, thereby causing a quick decay of the mechanical component performance.
Thus, it is necessary to use apparatus designed for providing a performance like that, or higher than that of a conventional maintenance equipment and, in the meanwhile, it is further necessary to reduce a quick deterioration of the processed workpieces or components.